


Closeted

by Blackberreh



Series: Kitsune AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human Tobirama, In that it's in a closet with literally someone else in the room next to 'em, Kitsune, Kitsune!Indra, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh
Summary: Indra enjoyed teasing the human he was bound to. Flustering him was one of his favorite things, since there was little else to do. But despite how Tobirama thought he wasn't serious in his affections, Indra very much was.Stuck in a closet with Hashirama and Madara just in the other room was the perfect chance for Indra to show Tobirama just how serious he was.





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh that is a terrible summary but yeah.
> 
> Here's another interactive drabble that I did on tumblr! It was a challenge, Indra's POV was oddly difficult, but I think I managed xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this sort of out of context drabble x''D by this point Indra's been stuck by Tobirama's side for a few months! If you wanna see how that happened, check out the 'Foxy Troubles' comic that came before this~

The dark pressed in around him, tight and suffocating. It was almost too much - the feeling too similar to his time trapped within the shrine, and it took Indra a little too much effort to block the memory out.

There were differences though, and that helped. The fact that he could simply get up and leave was one of the things that prevented him from panicking. It was warm, very much so with the pretty human pressed up against him, sharing his breaths. And the fact that Indra was the one to start this little tryst in the tiny closet, with the human’s sibling and friend not too far away - who could hear, if Tobirama raised his voice just the slightest bit.

And he wanted to. Tobirama wanted very much to shout. Indra's keen eyes could see the red splashed across his face, bringing out those pretty eyes of his, and oh how Indra wanted to wipe that disgruntled expression off his face.

He had plenty of time for that though. His tail curled about their feet, unable to move much, but Indra could deal for now.

“What do you think you're doing?” Tobirama hissed.

Indra's lips curled into a small smile, his hands firmly upon Tobirama's hips. “Well, it seemed like you were getting uncomfortable. Some privacy is better than none at all, wouldn't you agree?”

Tobirama's face twitched in an amusing way. Tobirama pulled some of the best faces. Indra always was delighted to discover whatever new expressions his ‘master’ could pull off.

Indra was of the firm opinion that there were worse people he could be bound to. Tobirama may act like he wanted nothing to do with him, may claim that Indra got in the way or that his presence was annoying, but…

Indra knew the truth. Knew it in the way those eyes lingered, when Tobirama thought he wasn't paying attention. Knew it in the way he pressed himself against the wall when he deigned to use the bed, doing his best to keep any stray limbs from touching.

Knew it when those eyes kept being drawn to Indra's lips, and the way he curled in on himself, attempting to hide the rather obvious signs of arousal tenting his pants.

Tobirama was very fun to tease. It was just such a shame that Tobirama thought Indra wasn't serious in his affections. And Indra was very, very serious.

He was bound to this human until he died. Indra might as well have some fun before it inevitably happened. Humans were such fragile, short lived creatures.

_ At least, that was what Indra told himself more and more as they days passed. As if Tobirama's prickly demeanor wasn't charmingly adorable in that odd way that was purely Tobirama, and the time spent with him was truly enjoyable. _

It was odd, to think - to  _ admit  _ \- that he’d become attached. To a human, of all things.

If only Ashura could see him now.

Memories tried to creep to the forefront of his mind, but Indra firmly shoved them back. He had an adorably flustered human pressed up against a closet wall, that was a much better thing to focus on.

“What’s the matter, Tobirama?” Indra murmured, leaning in the slightest bit. “You’re not protesting. Even though your brother is right in the other room… are you afraid to kick up a fuss and be discovered?”

He gently squeezed Tobirama’s hips, slipping a few fingers under the young man’s sweater, delighting in the way he began to squirm. He said nothing, just glared up at Indra with those pretty eyes, and it took a great deal of willpower to suppress the smile that wanted to overtake Indra’s lips.

He leaned in just a little more, sharp ears catching the soft intake of breath. “You realise if you were to be discovered, they would only see you, of course. You can stop this now and no-one will be any wiser about what’s truly going on…”

Slowly, he slipped one hand further up the young man’s top and palmed that warm, smooth skin. He felt Tobirama shiver, and gently pressed his nails down, raking them over flesh. Tobirama’s hitched breath was much more audible, almost too loud in this small, cramped closet. Indra’s ears twitched forwards, alert, and his eyes narrowed.

He wondered what it would take, to get Tobirama to make more of those delightful noises. He wondered how far Tobirama would allow this to go. He wondered whether Tobirama would actually be able to remain quiet.

The human was untouched, when it came to matters of the flesh. Indra knew that quite well, having poked and prodded and teased his questions, just because Tobirama flushed so prettily in anger and embarrassment. He’d never even seen him pleasure himself, though that could just be because of Indra’s presence and he was much too embarrassed to partake in self pleasure.

The young man must be quite pent up.

Indra wondered just how long he would last, if he allowed the touching to continue.

“You’re so very excited.” Indra pressed his lips to the shell of Tobirama’s ear, relishing in the shudder that wracked his form. “Does the thought of being caught turn you on? My… how lewd…”

“That’s -” Tobirama started, voice loud, before his winced and bit his lip. He didn’t continue speaking.

Indra chuckled. “Careful now - ‘ _ that’s _ ’ what...?”

“That’s  _ ridiculous _ -” Tobirama hissed, and then bit back a startled noise as Indra abruptly shoved a hand down his pants and gripped his hardened cock.

It was only Indra’s other hand clamping down on Tobirama’s mouth that muffled the loud noise that escaped him. The human’s hands flailed before they latched on to Indra’s kimono, and he gripped it tightly as he arched against the wall.

“Careful now.” Indra whispered. Slowly, he removed his hand, watching intently as Tobirama struggled to get his breathing under control. His eyes had grown unfocused and hazy, breath coming in short, quick pants - and Indra hadn’t even done anything yet.

It felt good, having this much power at his fingertips again. Granted, it was a different kind of power, but… certainly no less enjoyable.

Slowly, he tightened his grip on Tobirama’s cock, enjoying the smooth, velvety texture, and the boy tried to muffle his whimper by clamping his own hand over his mouth. Indra’s sharp ears could hear the human’s brother, chatting away with that dark haired friend of his that smelled a little of fire and ash. They hadn’t noticed Tobirama’s presence, hadn’t heard anything, so the boy was in luck it would seem.

Indra wasn’t going to make this any easier for him. He allowed a smile to curl his lips, and Tobirama gazed at him with a mixture of anger and want. The kitsune laughed softly, amused by Tobirama’s ire, and leaned in abruptly to lick a hot stripe up the column of his neck.

Tobirama’s hips jerked. Indra latched on with his free hand and gripped tightly, keeping him still.

“None of that now.” He purred. He grazed sharp teeth against Tobirama’s fluttering pulse point. “It’s not good to rush these things. Especially since it’s your first time.”

“I hate you.” Tobirama growled. His ire wavered and his expression slackened as Indra gently stroked his cock. It was dripping with pre, slicking the way, and Indra gave him a considering hum.

“I don’t think you do.” The kitsune crooned and gently mouthed alonge Tobirama’s jaw. Tobirama’s reply was garbled and unintelligible, and Indra held back a snicker.

Tobirama relied heavily on his words, his wit, his intelligence. To reduce him to this with just a hand on his cock was so  _ amusing _ . 

Indra bit back a laugh and trailed his lips up to the boy’s ear once more, and nibbled on the lobe with sharp teeth. His voice was a hushed murmur, reminding Tobirama that he had to keep quiet lest he risk discovery. “Tell me Tobirama, have you ever been kissed before…?”

“I - d-don’t be ridiculous.” He stuttered. Indra pulled back just a little to see his eyes clenched shut. “Of course I h-have.”

“Oh?” Indra’s ear twitched and his eyebrow quirked up. There was a mocking edge to his voice that had Tobirama squinting an eye open so he could glare, and Indra shivered. He didn’t want those eyes to leave him. “Is that so? Why don’t I believe you?”

“I’m not entirely without social skills.” Tobirama grumbled, but by the embarrassed edge to his tone and the way his shoulders hunched a little, it was very clear that Tobirama was pulling that right out of his ass.

How delicious. 

“Then why don’t you prove it?” Indra purred. He leaned in, allowed his lips to hover before Tobirama’s, reveling in the gasps of air he puffed against his mouth. “Show me you can kiss, Tobirama.”

He gave Tobirama’s cock another stroke, and ran the edge of one sharp nail against the slit.

Tobirama let out another unintelligible noise - and Indra suddenly had a hand gripping the back of his head, urging him in, and Tobirama smashed their mouths together. 

It was entirely uncoordinated, a little painful - the metallic taste of blood filled Indra’s mouth as his sharp teeth cut at Tobirama’s lips, but the human was ever so determined - it really was quite adorable. Perhaps he wasn’t lying when he said he had kissed before - it took a second, but he managed to tilt his head and slot their mouths better together. Indra felt a swipe of hot tongue and shivered at the delicious slick warmth, and opened his mouth, allowing Tobirama to do what he wished.

It was messy, very sloppy. Maybe he had kissed before, but he probably hadn’t had much practice. Indra hummed into him, pleased, allowed the human to explore his mouth at his leisure. He tasted of that caffeinated beverage he was so obsessed with, and it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant taste.

But eventually, Indra decided that Tobirama had had his fun, and it was time to get serious.

He jerked his wrist, pumping his cock hard, and Tobirama’s legs wobbled and a strangled noise escaped him. Indra raised his free hand and brought it up to grip Tobirama’s jaw, holding it tightly, and turned the tables. He curled his tongue around Tobirama’s own, relishing in the whimper. He sucked and nipped at the young man’s lips, running his tongue over the small cut that resulted from Tobirama’s impulsiveness, and proceeded to dominate his mouth with a low growl. 

His eyes were open wide, watching Tobirama, who looked to be trying so hard to focus and keep his wits about him - but his hips were stuttering against him, trying to thrust into Indra’s grip, and Indra was very glad then for his photographic memory.

He didn’t want to forget this sight any time soon.

When Indra pulled away, the noise of disappointment that escaped Tobirama’s mouth positively  _ delicious _ . It made Indra wonder what would happen if he were to just stop entirely, disappear through the door and leave Tobirama hard and aching without relief.

But Indra wasn’t feeling particularly cruel that evening. He was already having Tobirama try and keep quiet. Maybe next time…

“Shh. Patience.” Indra chided. Tobirama flushed, a mix of mortification and anger, and Indra just smirked and lowered himself onto his knees.

Tobirama’s eyes widened, and he spluttered, “W - what are you doing-?”

“Inside voice.” Indra purred, gently stroking Tobirama’s cock. The young man slapped a hand over his mouth and stared down at Indra with those pretty red eyes, full of disbelief.

Indra had no idea why he was so disbelieving. Did he somehow give the impression that he would not debase himself like this? Indra enjoyed giving pleasure as much as he enjoyed taking it.

Tobirama would learn that eventually.

Indra smiled up at him, giving a hint of sharp teeth, and leaned in to lick over the head. Salty precum coated his tongue and Indra hummed, tail waving languidly in the air behind him. The taste was nearly overwhelming - it really had been too long since he’d done something like this. He looked up at Tobirama through half-lidded eyes, hearing the aborted whimper, gauging his reaction.

The human didn’t have a hand clamped over his mouth anymore. He was biting down on his finger, his other hand clawing at the wall, and Indra gave another pleased hum, pulling away just a little bit.

“Place your hand on my head.” He instructed. He ducked down to lick a hot stripe along Tobirama’s length, and held back a laugh when he felt that shaking hand touch the top of his head.

Perfect. 

Indra purred softly and sucked the head of Tobirama’s cock into his mouth, being extra careful with his teeth. His eyes fluttered closed in pleasure as that hand in his hair tightened, pulling it taught, and he released Tobirama’s cock with his hand to grip his hips tightly so he didn’t thrust before Indra was ready. 

He relaxed his throat, and swallowed Tobirama’s cock down whole. 

He registered Tobirama tugging hard, nails scratching his scalp and around the base of one his ears in a way that had shivers crawling down his spine, and Indra moaned around the hard length in his mouth and throat.

Tobirama’s hips jerked in his grasp, and the human gasped out against his hand, “I-Indra, I-”

The cock in his mouth pulsed with heat and Indra was already swallowing as the human began to spill. 

He  _ almost _ choked. It had been a long, long while since he’d sucked a cock, so he might have been a tad bit out of practice. He held himself still, unable to breathe but bearing it until Tobirama was finished, and he slowly pulled off his cock with a wet pop.

Tobirama was still staring down at him with wide, unfocused eyes, his body trembling. Indra looked back up at him with a pleased smile and leaned in to nuzzle his thigh. “I’m impressed. You managed to keep quiet. Your dear brother remains unaware.”

Indra slowly rose to his feet. He was hard - almost desperately so, but he wasn’t expecting anything from this encounter. Tobirama had always thought he was merely teasing, and now that he would most certainly know that Indra was serious then he would need some time to adjust. To mull it over. 

That was fine.

But Indra at least wanted another kiss. Tobirama did taste rather nice. And post orgasmic kisses were one of Indra’s favorite things.

Tobirama’s hand was still fisted in Indra’s hair. That was also fine - he enjoyed the sensation, which was why he had urged Tobirama to grip it in the first place - for his own benefit and to give Tobirama something to hold on to. It tugged deliciously as he moved, and Indra leaned down for a kiss-

Only to have a hand shoved in his face. Abruptly, his hair was released, and Indra was pushed back down to the floor, already off balance. He landed on his tail, causing it to bend in a way it shouldn’t and let out a pained hiss. He squinted up at Tobirama, utterly baffled as to why he was being pushed away so suddenly.

Tobirama had shoved his softened cock back into his pants and was out the door.

“Tobi?? Are you alright?” Hashirama’s voice was loud over Madara’s “What the fuck where did you come from??”

Slowly, Indra got to his feet and stepped out after his bonded human, staring at Tobirama’s back with narrowed eyes.

His human had frozen, his face beat red and eyes wide. For a moment, he was silent - likely trying to think of what to say. Eventually, he ground out, “Apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was looking for something.”

With that he stalked from the room, body rigid with tension. Slowly, Indra followed.

“… Isn’t that closet empty?” He heard Madara mutter.

“Yes?” Hashirama sounded very confused.

Indra’s lips twitched into a smile and he followed Tobirama back to his room. The boy slammed the door in his face - which Indra just walked right through, being a spirit had its perks - and was now sitting at his desk staring furiously at his computer screen. Ignoring Indra completely.

But again, that was alright. Indra wasn’t bothered. His human just needed to adjust to these changes. Then - then Indra could get as many post orgasmic kisses as he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think! I'm gonna be doing a lot more drabbles for this verse ahaha
> 
> For more art for this AU and stuff check out my tag on my tumblr~ http://blackberreh-art.tumblr.com/tagged/kitsune%20au


End file.
